Duo's Revenge
by Kiriko-sama
Summary: Duo snaps after hearing the colonies join with OZ. How will the others react.
1. Default Chapter

/ I don't own the Gundam Boys sniff sniff frankly I think every girl should. Anyways I don't own the show, but this idea came to me. I hope you like it!/

_Italics thinking _ _"speaking in memories"_

"We the colony of L3, have in no way any association with the Gundams." The news anchor declared to thousands of listeners, but two in particular heard it with dread. " The moment that Oz decided the Gundams are their enemy we have also declared them our enemy. Today marks a day of hopeful peace for all of the colonists in outerspace. Today L3 has declared itself an ally of Oz! We hope that the other colonies will follow our ideals!" Cheers were heard in the background, but Duo couldn't take it anymore. _How? How can they be so blind, don't they know it's just a trick from Oz to conquer them. How can they forget his allegiance to the colonies? How can they forget the other gundam pilot's dedication to them._

Memories of Duo's life in the orphanage came without command. "_Duo? Duo where are you? Duo?????????" Sister Helen's voice could be heard from the church yard. Duo sighed she was always trying to cut his long hair, well it's time I played a trick on her. _Duo set off from the church. _Hah! I hope she worries 'till she loses her voice. After coming out of the movie theater an hour later, Duo heard screaming and gun fire. Huh? Gun fire o no we're under attack!!!!!!!!!_

_Suddenly a bomb was dropped by a Leo near by. "It....it was dropped around where the church would be. No it couldn't have. It's impossible." Duo shouted setting off for the church. _ The scene he saw would haunt him forever. The church was destroyed. Pieces of the bells scattered everywhere, but Duo never saw the rubble all he saw was Sister Helen's mangled body on top of the church's decaying stairs.

_Sister Helen? Sister Helen!!!!!!!!!!! His screams rose in volume as he ran over to her. _ A single tear came down Duo's face. "How could they forget them, the ones Oz killed? How????" " Duo? Duo, are you ok?" Quatre called over the line. "I'm....I'm fine, lets beat these bastards!" Duo let out the wrath of the Death Angel. Destroying every Leo in sight, with his scythe. He didn't see the Leos, he saw the colonists. Each Leo destroyed was an argument Duo made with the colonists.

Duo sighed the base Quatre and him just took was no push over. _I have to go. I have to go to space. I don't give a damn who is in my way. I'm gonna kill them. If that's the only way to make them see their mistake, if that's the only way to fix the problem I'm gonna do it! _"Quatre, I'm going to head back to the safe house, see you later." If Quatre was looking into Duo's eyes he would have seen a weird gleam, that was unlike the loveable baka's eyes everyone saw. Quatre didn't have the chance, so he wished Duo goodbye.

Duo couldn't help but give a grim smile. _I will make an excellent grim reaper._

Safe House

After coming back to the safe house Duo immediately packed his belongings. Finding all the tools and extra parts for his gundam Duo set about making a way into space. _I will have to distract them. Fools, they will suffer! _A twisted smile graced his face. Setting off from the safe house Duo felt a sort of regret for never saying goodbye to Quatre " He was the best out of all of us." Duo said shutting off the link that all of the gundams shared.

Space

_That was one hell of a diversion, I must admit. Blowing up parts of the major control station was one of my best moves. _He sneered.

_Now it is a matter of time before they spot me and come to investigate. It will be easy destroying the dolls, but getting into the space station, where the fools made that descision, will be hard. _

"Duo? Duo where are you?" Quatre asked over the link. He recieved only static as a response. _Where, where did he go? He was acting weird during the battle, especially after the announcment about the colonists of L3. In any case I have to go to space. I hope the others go also. _Looking for any signs, that Duo might have left for him and finding none Quatre set off towards the Sandrock. _If I knew better it sounded like he would kill anything in his path, he sounded like Heero. He sounded like he would even kill me!_

_Duo where could you have gone? I'm worried, sad to say, I am. I'll scan the area one more time. _"Come in, come in, if any other gundam pilots see Duo please tell me immediately!" Quatre called over their link. _I hope someone does before.... before he does what he sounds like he will do._

Back in space Duo didn't even see the mobile dolls all he saw was the space station, but before he could fly towards it Heero's gundam came into view. " Duo, why must I tell Quatre where you are? What are you doing?" Heero called over the link. _Why didn't I shut off his link. O well I...I can't stop now, no, not now! She wouldn't forgive me._

Heero's shock was genuine when he saw the Deathscythe coming towards him. _Does he mean to attack me????_

/ Shall I write more? Pls comment!/ Will Duo achieve his goal? Next time on Duo's Revenge!/


	2. Chapter 2

/To _Underbite_ please put the gun down! Well I don't own Gundam Wing starts crying slap anyways I hope you enjoy!/

_thinking "words spoken in a memory"_

Heero's POV

_Does he mean to attack me??? _Was the only thought that crossed Heero's mind before he could defend against Duo's scythe.

_Quatre did sound nervous. What the hell is wrong with him? He would never attack anyone from the group, let alone me. Doesn't he know he has no chance. _Putting aside curiosity Heero accepted the fight from Duo and evaded his attacks easily trying to reach Duo's back.

_Hah! Got him. Wait how is that possible he isn't that fast. _Heero quickly blocked the upper cut. _Something must be really wrong with him if he's willing to fight me with everything he's got. I....I can't hurt him. The only thing I can hope is to knock him out and get out of here. If I don't it'll be harder when the Oz get on the scene._

Heero hit Duo's Gundam with everything he had. Suddenly the Deathscythe stopped moving. _Yes, he has to be out. I'll be careful anyways._ Moving carefully towards Duo's Gundam and finding no movement he quickly took away the scythe that had so wanted to defeat him.

_Duo is tough, he must have been hurt even before I met him out here. How else could he have been stopped so easily? What the hell is going on? Why would he even attack me in the first place? It looked like he was heading towards the space station. He couldn't be that dumb. Sure those idiots have no clue what they are doing, joining sides with Oz, but if he was thinking about stopping them he would never have achieved it. Something's wrong with him and I'm gonna find out what!_

Heero quickly redocked Duo's and his Gundam in the spaceship he stole. After checking that Oz was still far behind he set off towards Earth. _We can't stay in space. I'll come back later, but now to see what's up with him. _When Heero took Duo out of his Gundam he was surprised to see the bruises. _He was injured, yet he thought he could fight me. In his condition! No wonder it was a little easy to knock him out. Why? Why do I even care if he was hurt before he fought me and why do I care if I hurt him? _

After checking the panel again Heero turned in his seat. Looking to his right he could see Duo's face still covered in sweat and paler than usual._ Still beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking?_ _Something must be really wrong with him and he's gonna tell me. Now that's strange I actually want to know what's in his head. _Heero allowed a small smile to come over his face.

Duo's Pov

_Where am I? I remember going into space and fighting Heero, but how did I get into a spaceship. I lost didn't I? How? How am I going to make them pay now? I'm so tired. I can't even move. Heero must have done a number on me._ A groan escaped his mouth as he tried to sit up.

" So, your up." _How am I going to explain this to Heero. _"Yea." Came the only thing he could think of to say. _I just fought a friend. What the hell do you say after that? _"What is wrong with you? What makes you think you could fight me in your already injured state?" Heero said as he came into view, standing over Duo.

"I....I...you got in my way, when I was going to the space station." Duo replied. _It is the truth. I don't lie. _"So you attacked me?" _Was that pain in his eyes. That's impossible he is the perfect soldier. _"Looks like you didn't have a problem stopping me." Duo said trying to put a smile with the words. It just hurt to damn much to do anything than talk. "Why were you heading towards the space station in the first place? I know you didn't recieve a new mission." _Damn it, he had to ask. _

"I....I..I couldn't stay on Earth any longer." He replied flatly. The look on Heero's face was the same as it always was, showing no sign of emotion, but Duo knew he wasn't statisfied. "Were you trying to do something stupid to the colonists?" _Shit does he know? He can't, he's just not." __Damn it why did I hesitate? O yea, I don't lie. That's another 12 Hail Mary's. I can't tell if he buys it, but I can't tell him. It's just why do I feel like shouting everything out. I can't if I told then........then I couldn't try later. Wait, what am I saying? I still want to go to the space station and beat the crap out of those idiots? I still want to destroy everything Oz and the colonies share? Yes, I do!_

"Where are we?" Duo said out loud hoping it would throw Heero off. "Earth." "Earth!" "Yes after finishing my last mission I met you in space. After stopping you I took us back to the safe house. Quatre has left already." Came Heero's reply as if the question bored him. "Where did he go?" "Space." Was the only reply Heero gave before he turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" Duo asked with a big yawn.

"I'm going to do repairs on my Gundam. Try to get some rest. We'll talk later" Heero said with a shut of the bedroom's door. A pang of guilt filled Duo. _I lost myself didn't I? I was filled with anger, pure anger. Why is it that with Heero I feel so calm even if he is going to pry more? It's like I could tell him everything. Should I?_

/Tell me what you think. Sorry if it's bad, but I'm just starting off the whole fanfiction thing. :)/


End file.
